


Ret’urcye mhi

by Ulalume



Series: Shadow Seeker [17]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulalume/pseuds/Ulalume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Gerain died (of natural causes) before Kyr?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ret’urcye mhi

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://bluegreywhatifs.tumblr.com/post/42922837119/returcye-mhi

_Mhi solus tome._

He whispered as he knelt to lay the flowers on the stone, wincing at the twinge in his knees and back. He’d never been one for flowers but these weren’t ordinary. It had taken the hunter some time to locate the genetic relation to an ancient plant the agent had once told him meant devotion. It had taken longer to cultivate the plant on this cold planet so that he could always have a living symbol of their love.

_Mhi solus dar’tome._

He bent his head and tears fell from red eyes onto dark, grey stone, chosen because it was the same color of his love’s skin and a reminder of the solidity of their life together. Deep blue fingers, faded and crazed with wrinkles, carefully arranged the tiny purple and white blossoms, the wide green leaves. Sweet perfume drifted through the air from the flowers, warmed by the afternoon sun of this brief summer season. He placed both palms on the rock as he had so often placed his hands on the other, breathing in the scent of soil, of warmth, of life.

 _I miss you, but you are never far from me._ He looked up the hill to the small house they had shared. _This is where we were so happy after the loneliness and separation, of not knowing when or if we would see each other again. This is where we finally built our life together. This is where I will stay._

Long ago, before this place, they had pledged their love and bound their lives to each other, hearts and souls joined without hesitation. Forever, he’d promised, and he had kept that promise as they had aged. Blue and grey hair had slowly turned white but their love had never faded even as health had.

_Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum._

He had gently laid the other half of his soul to rest here, in the place where they had known such peace, and the hunter was content to stay by his love’s side forever. In their home at the end of the galaxy, such was his devotion.

Dusk gathered at the edges of the sky, and he stood, brushing off his trousers. He shook his head and chuckled at the thought of someone seeing him like this, an old man lost in sentimental memories.

I will see you tomorrow, _cyare_. Until then, the stars will keep you company.

_Ret’urcye mhi._


End file.
